Watching
by Funeral Lilies
Summary: Twincest, FredGeorge slash from Hermione's POV. Hermione is late for class, and as she hurries through the castle, she discovers the twins acting in a way she never thought possible...


**WATCHING**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Pairings: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

**Rating: M**

**Set: During Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all the characters. **

**Summary: Hermione is late for class, and as she hurries through the castle thinking about her love troubles, she accidentally happens to spot the Weasley twins, acting in a way she could never have imagined...**

**Author's Note: Slash from a female POV, I've done this before with other characters and I really like it, it's totally different from writing "usual" slash. This is my first fic starring Hermione :)**

Hermione was never late. She hadn't planned it that way – it was just her nature, being on time hadn't been hard at all for her even in pre-school. It was exactly the same with doing homeworks; while other children complained over their homeworks or forgot to do them, Hermione had never even thought about refusing to do what teachers told her to. Her parents had never pushed her to make them proud in any way – it was all in her head, and she wanted it to be there. Wanted, to know everything and to read every book she could get her hands on.

The corridors were empty – she didn't even see a single ghost, or some old wizard or other lurking inside his portrait frame. At moments like this, she could sometimes get a little scared of Hogwarts, even though she had lived there long enough to think of it as her home. She was still at least two floors away from the Ancient Runes classroom, and – her cheeks grew very red at the thought – time was running out. There was no excuse for it, not really, and she was very angry with herself for staying in the Common Room for so long, while she could have gone ten minutes earlier to make sure she'd be there on time...Of course, it was the whole Viktor business that had worried and delayed her – she still hadn't decided if she would accept his offer and go with him to the Yule Ball, not with Ron and everything... She knew she would have to give him a straight answer soon, he'd been giving her such asking looks for days now, and there was no way she could just ignore him. Of course, he was really sweet in every way, and she definitely liked spending time with him, but there was Ron too, and...

She stopped still, books and parchment rolls clutched in her hands. There was somebody close by; she could hear soft laughter, whispering voices and other low, unidentifiable noises. Slowly, scared but thrilled she would walk in on two students making out or even worse, Hermione moved over to the nearest door. The noises definitely came from behind it, and as she put her fingers on the handle, she could hear a slow moan. There was absolutely no way she could walk away now, late or not – and as she pulled the door towards her, very slowly, she imagined various staff members having an orgy in there, and had to put her hand over her mouth to suppress her laughter. Of course, she was just being silly... it would probably be a couple people already knew about, like Roger Davies and that Fleur Delacour, and that wouldn't be juicy news to anybody...

It wasn't Roger Davies, and it definitely wasn't Miss Delacour. For a moment, Hermione thought she would faint, as her eyes set on the shocking and unlikely scene in front of her. The room was an abandoned classroom, one of many, and on the teacher's desk in the end of the room, were the Weasley twins. At first, she couldn't understand what they were doing – then, it dawned upon her, and waves of red-hot flames and hard, cold ice rushed through her body at the same time. George (or Fred, though there was something about him that gave her the impression that he was in deed George) lay on his back across the desk, while his brother was on top of him, kissing him madly and stroking his red, unkempt hair. They were both semi-naked, and Hermione managed to think that even this, seeing the twins barely dressed, would have shocked her. Now, she felt as though her brain was going to explode from what she could witness with her own eyes – Fred's hand, reaching down between George's legs while George gasped, whispering Fred's name in what sounded almost like little sobs. Hermione held on tightly to her books for fear of dropping them, knowing she could never survive the shame of the twins discovering her right now. With a nervous, inaudible giggle, she thought of what Ron would have said if he had seen what she was now looking at, and then she realised that it wouldn't have been funny at all, but very, very sad. The shock had begun to replace itself with warm, fuzzy excitement in her body, as Fred planted small, sweet kisses all over George's chest before moving downwards. She certainly hadn't thought of it before, but there definitely was a special kind of tension between them, something that could never exist between people that weren't twins. As George closed his eyes and let out a groan, Hermione had to turn around and put one hand over her crotch, no longer quite aware of what she was doing. She turned around again, removing her hand very quickly, hoping she'd be able to control herself from now on. This was a school corridor, after all, and she was a top student late for class. The twins were holding each other now, exchanging soft kisses on the desk in a classroom where they themselves, or maybe their parents or siblings, had once been taught the fine art of Transfiguration. For some reason, she felt truly happy for them, even though what they did was very, very wrong and could hurt many people if the truth came out. However, she was never going to tell. It was their secret, and now hers as well, and she would do everything in order to keep it.

Hermione turned around, still flushed and excited, and went back the way she had come. No matter how fast she ran, she'd still be late for class, and she knew she couldn't possibly concentrate on Ancient Runes with the images of the twins still stuck in her mind. For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger would miss a class without being seriously ill. Somehow, though, she really didn't mind.

**A/N: It sucks, but I still wanted to write it...**


End file.
